Missing
by NicknHotchfan
Summary: Face and Murdock are missing. Will they find them before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1- Murdock missing Face argue

I'm mew to The A Team. Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks to my beta Murdock Calavicci for helping me. Stockwell and Frankie are in it. Stockwell will not be in it much.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, I wish I owe Face and Murdock but I don't. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell. I do owe Alex, Richard, Derek and Frank.

Rating: M

Contain Warning: Torture and Gang Rapes.

Characters: Face and Murdock

Summary: Face and Murdock are missing. Will they find them before it's too late.

Part: 1- Murdock Missing. Face argue.

Murdock woke up, and got out of bed. He had a lot of work to do before his best friend came over, he needed to clean the apartment, then go to the grocery store to pick up their favorite foods.

After he finished cleaning the apartment, Murdock went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, got ready then left his apartment. He got in his car and left his driveway, not knowing he was being watched.

Two men watched Murdock leave. One of the men got the needle ready, then put it in his pocket.

"He's perfect," Richard said. "Now we need one more."

"We've got two men following the limo," Alex explained. "Let's get to the apartment before he gets back."

They got out of the van and walked towards Murdock's apartment. They climbed up the stairs, picked the lock on his door, walked in, and then closed it and locked it.

Meanwhile at Langley, Virginia

Face packed his bag with the things he needed for staying at his best friend's apartment until tomorrow night. He picked up the bag and left the room. He went to the living room and dropped his bag.

"Are you ready?" Hannibal asked.

"I'm ready," Face answered.

They went out the back door to start their exercise. They ran around the house five times until the limo pulled into the driveway. The driver parked near the driveway. Derek took out the binoculars. Stockwell and Carla got out the limo. Hannibal, BA, and Frankie went over to the limo. Frankie worried as he looked at Stockwell. He hoped the man didn't say anything about what he had told him about Face.

"What are you doing here?" Hannibal asked. "You gave us two days off."

"I did."

Frank and Derek watched through their binoculars. First they looked at Hannibal.

"He's too old," Frank said.

Derek agreed. They then looked at the black guy with muscle and a mean look.

"He's too big and mean looking."

Again he agreed. Finally they looked at the Puerto Rican with a pony tail.

"He's not cute enough."

Derek nodded. "How are we going to tell Alex?" He asked.

"We're not going to tell him...yet," Frank replied. "We wait."

"Where's Lieutenant Peck?" Stockwell asked.

"He's right behind us," Hannibal answered.

As soon as Hannibal spoke, Face appeared.

Frank saw the last man join the others. He looked through the binoculars and saw a good looking man.

"He's perfect," Frank said.

Derek looked through the binoculars and saw what Frank was looking at. He agreed with him. But how were they going to get him out of the house that's under the security?

"How are we going to get him?" Derek asked.

"We'll have to wait until Alex gets done with his part of the plan," Frank explained. "He's got the box."

"I need to talk to Lieutenant Peck alone," Stockwell requested.

"Okay." Everyone else walked back to the house.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Face asked.

"Is it true you're going to stay the night at Murdock's apartment?"

"Yes. Why?" Face was confused.

"I was simply curious."

"Why don't you say what it is you want to say?"

"Okay. You're not going."

"Excuse me?" Face was beginning to get angry.

"You heard me. You are going to call him, and tell him that you're not coming."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You will or else."

"Or else what?" Face challenged, angrily.

"You don't want to go there."

"If you think I'm afraid of you-." Face was extremely frustrated.

"You had better call him or I w-" Stockwell never got to finish.

"You're not my father!" Face yelled.

He hurried back to the house, slamming the door on his way in. He grabbed his overnight bag, went to his room, and slammed that door. He picked up the phone to call Murdock.

"Somebody's not happy." Frankie felt guilty.

"I take it he's not goin' over at Murdock's place," BA said.

"He has no right to do that! Face has been looking forward to this." Hannibal stood up. "I'll talk to Stockwell."

Back to Murdock.

Murdock hurried to unlock his door when he heard the phone ringing. He rushed into his apartment and put down the groceries to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Murdock answered. "Hey, Facey!"

He listened to Face, disappointed. After the call was finished, he hung up the phone. He was so angry at Stockwell that he didn't realize someone behind him. Alex crept up behind Murdock, grabbed him, and covered his mouth with his hand.

"You know, we've been waiting for you. We were starting to get bored," Richard said.

He took the needle out of his pocket. Murdock's face paled when he saw it. He tried to fight against them, but it was no use. Richard stuck the needle in his arm. Alex let go of him and he fell to the floor, unconscious. The two men got to work, tying, blindfolding, and gagging him. Alex patted him down and found his wallet and keys.

"He won't be needing these." He threw them on the couch.

They picked him up and carried him to their van outside the apartment. Murdock was loaded in the back, then Alex and Richard got in the front. They began driving towards the house where Derek and Frank were.

'One down, One to go,' Alex thought.

TBC


	2. Hannibal mad Face missing

Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks to my beta Murdock Calavicci for helping me. Stockwell and Frankie are in it. Stockwell will not be in it much.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, I wish I owe Face and Murdock but I don't. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell. I do owe Alex, Richard, Derek and Frank.

Rating: M

Contain Warning: Torture and Gang Rapes.

Characters: Face and Murdock

Summary: Face and Murdock are missing. Will they find them before it's too late.

Part 2- Face missing. Hannibal talk to Stockwell.

Hannibal came down the stairs after talking to Face. He still couldn't believe what Stockwell did to Face. Hannibal was going to have a talk with right he talked to BA and Frankie.

"How's he doin', Hannibal?" BA asked.

"Not too good," Hannibal replied. "He's really upset right now."

"What are you going to do, Johnny?" Frankie tried not to let his guilt show on his face.

"I'm going to talk to Stockwell," Hannibal answered. "While I'm gone, one of you do the cooking, and the other keep an eye on Face."

"I'll cook. Frankie, keep an eye on Face."

"Why can't I cook?"

"Cuz you'll burn it, fool."

"Okay. I'll check on him."

"Not right now. He's asleep," Hannibal said.

Right as Hannibal was about to leave the room, Stockwell walked in the front door. Hannibal glared at him. He wanted so bad to wring the man's neck, but he would have to talk to him...for now.

"Can I speak to you outside, General?" Hannibal asked. threateningly.

"Of course, Smith," Stockwell replied.

Meanwhile outside the house.

Alex and Richard finally arrived. They parked in the drive near Derek and Frank's car. The four of them got out of their vehicles.

"Well, ya got anything?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. We found the good looking guy," Derek answered. "He's in the house."

"Good."

"What about the guy you took from the apartment?"

"He's in the van, tie up."

"How are we going to get this guy out of the house?" Frank asked. "It has a security system."

"I have a box. We'll wait until they go to bed. It has to be done tonight."

Through their binoculars, they watched two men either talking or arguing.

"What did you say to Face?" Hannibal asked, angrily.

"I told him that he's not going to Murdock's place," Stockwell answered.

"You have no right to do that!" Hannibal said. "He's been looking forward to it."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Face and Murdock have been friends since 'Nam," Hannibal explained. "They have a very strong bond to each other that cannot be broken. Face always goes to Murdock's place when we're not on a mission."

"He'll have to stop going over there from now on," Stockwell said.

"Somebody told you that Face goes over there, didn't they?" Hannibal asked.

"No one told me," Stockwell lied.

"Coulda fooled me." Hannibal knew Stockwell was lying, but he didn't let on that he did. "From now on, you leave Face to me."

"Fine." Stockwell said.

Hannibal walked back to the house to get something to eat. He was going to find out who told Stockwell about Face. He had a feeling of who it was. He wasn't going to say anything yet, but he planned on doing so soon.

Hannibal walked into the kitchen and sat down. Not long after that, Face came in, looking miserable. He sat down.

"How are you holding up?" Hannibal didn't like the look in Face's eyes.

"I'm okay." His expression disagreed.

"I talk to Stockwell." Hannibal said.

"What did he say? Did he change his mind?" Face asked, sarcastically.

"He didn't say anything."

"Figure." Face pushed his plate away, and stood up to leave.

"You ain't ate your food! BA complained.

"I'm not hungry!" Face shouted from the top of the stairs. He slammed his door.

"You know, he should stop slamming doors," Frankie said.

"He's hurt and angry," Hannibal replied. "Let's eat. Then we can go to bed."

"What about Face's plate?" BA asked.

"Just put it up, in case he gets hungry later," Hannibal answered.

They ate their dinner. Face's plate was placed in the fridge, and the kitchen cleaned up. They turned out the lights and went to bed.

Meanwhile, outside the house

The men saw the lights go out. They all got out of their vehicles.

"Derek, you stay here," Alex ordered. "Richard and Derek, you grab the guy after I put the box on the security system. You only have one hour to get him."

They all agreed. Derek stood beside the vehicles. The other three walked over to the house. Alex put the box on the alarm system. The alarm was disabled for one hour.

Richard and Frank picked the lock on the door and went in. They made their way upstairs. Richard opened the first door and saw Hannibal in the bed. He closed the door. Frank opened the next door and saw BA in bed, then closed the door. At the next door, Richard looked in and saw Frankie in the bed. Frank went to the next door and saw Face in bed.

Richard walked to the side of the bed. Frank crept up behind him. They looked at each other and nodded. Frank leaned over, and covered the sleeping man's mouth. Face woke up, struggling. Frank pulled him close. Face tried to fight against him, but it was no use. Richard came around to his side and pulled out a needle. Face's face went white when he saw it.

Richard pulled his arm towards him and whispered, "This will make you sleepy."

Face tried to pull his arm back, but the needle was already in his arm. Face shut his eyes tight. then collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Richard made the bed up while Frank searched Face's pants and found his wallet and keys. He threw them on the bed.

"We'll tie him up when we get to the van," Richard explained. "Let's get outta here."

Richard pulled Face over his shoulder in a Fireman's carry. They walked out of the bedroom, closing the door. Quietly, they made their way outside. Alex grabbed the box off of the alarm system, then headed towards the vehicles. Richard let Face down, then held him up as Derek tied his hands behind his back. He then blindfolded and gagged the unconscious man and loaded him in the back of the van. Alex and Richard got in the van, and Derek and Frank got in the car. They drove away, never to be seen again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3-The boys gone Stockwell angry

Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks to my beta Murdock Calavicci for helping me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, I wish I owe Face and Murdock but I don't. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell. I do owe Alex, Richard, Derek and Frank.

Rating: PG-13

Part: 3- The Teams find Face and Murdock gone. Stockwell angry.

The next morning, Hannibal, BA. and Frankie woke up and made their beds. They got cleaned up and ready for the day, then went downstairs for breakfast, not knowing that Face is wasn't there. BA went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He went to the fridge and opened it, finding Face's plate of food still inside.

"Hannibal!" BA shouted.

Hannibal came in the kitchen, wondering what BA was shouting about.

"What is it, BA?" he asked.

"Face's food's still here. He ain't touched it."

Hannibal looked in the fridge at the plate, wondering if Face had come downstairs at all. He hoped he hadn't gone to Murdock's.

"Frankie, go check on Face." Hannibal had a bad feeling. Frankie went upstairs.

"You don't think he went over to the crazy fool's place, do you?" BA asked.

"I hope not, for his sake," Hannibal answered.

As soon as Hannibal finished speaking, Stockwell appeared. He walked in the living room and saw Hannibal and BA talking about something.

"Anything wrong?" Stockwell asking.

"Nothing wrong?" Hannibal hoped that Frankie wouldn't yell from upstairs.

"Johnny!" Frankie yelled.

He did it. Hannibal make a mental note to teach Frankie how to be quiet.

"I'll be right back. BA?" Hannibal and BA hurried upstairs to find out what Frankie was yelling about.

"What are you shouting about?" Hannibal asked, angrily. "You know Stockwell is here. Are you trying to get Face in trouble?"

"No," Frankie said. "I just wanted to tell you that Face is not in the room."

"What?!" Hannibal and BA went into Face's room. All they saw was his wallet and keys laying on the bed.

Hannibal walked over to the bed and picked up the two items. He looked at BA and they both wondered if Face had gone to Murdock's place.

BA, call Murdock," Hannibal ordered. "I'll deal with Stockwell."

They went downstairs. BA went to the phone to call Murdock.

"What the heck is going on?" Stockwell demanded.

"Face isn't here," Hannibal said.

"He went over there after I told him not too!" Stockwell shouted, angrily.

"I don't know. BA is calling Murdock to see if Face is there," Hannibal explained.

"Very well."

BA hung up the phone. He knew that Face and Murdock would both most likely be in trouble with Stockwell. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he was worried for his friends.

"Hannibal, there's no answered at Murdock's place," BA said.

"Why don't you and Frankie go over to Murdock's, and see if Face is there?" Hannibal said.

"Okay, Hannibal," BA replied. "Let's go, fool." They left to see if they could find their friend.

"It that Lieutenant Peck's wallet?" Stockwell asked, motioning to the object in Hannibal's hand.

"Yes. I found it on his bed," Hannibal answered.

Meanwhile at Murdock's apartment

When BA and Frankie arrived at Murdock's apartment, they saw his car on the driveway. If he was home, why wasn't he answering the phone? They went upstairs and knocked on Murdock's door. After waiting and wondering why no one was answering. BA tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. The two of them went inside.

"Murdock? Face?" BA called, as he and Frankie walked around the room.

BA went to the living room. Frankie headed to the bedroom. BA looked around until his eyes landed on the wallet and keys laying on the couch. He hurried over and picked them up.

"Frankie!" BA yelled.

Frankie ran into the room. "What is it" He asked.

"I found Murdock's wallet and keys." BA said, showing them to Frankie.

"Same as Face." Frankie was confused. "I don't think they left on their own."

"I agree. I think somebody took 'em. "Let's get outta here."

They left the apartment, got in the van, and headed back to the house. They arrived there in record time. They got out and went inside.

"Well?" Hannibal asked, nervously.

"Face isn't there. Neither is Murdock," BA answered. "I found his wallet and keys."

BA handed the items to Hannibal. Hannibal had the same thought that someone took his boys.

"What are we going to do, Johnny?" Frankie asked.

"We're going to find them." Hannibal said. "And we will look for them until we find them, and I don't care how we do it."

Stockwell overheard Hannibal. He wanted to look for the missing men, but didn't want to be hurt by Hannibal or BA. He decided he would look for them privately. He left the house.

Meanwhile on the road.

Alex and Richard drove towards their place. It would be an hour before they got there. Richard looked back at Face and Murdock, who were still in a drugged sleep.

"We're going to have some fun with them!" Richard said.

"We will. But let's get them settled first," Alex replied. "We'll see what they'll do"

"Okay."

Will Hannibal and BA find them before it's too late?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4- Murdock & Face woke and strip

Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks to my beta Murdock Calavicci for helping me. Stockwell and Frankie are in it. Stockwell will not be in it much.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, I wish I owe Face and Murdock but I don't. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell. I do owe Alex, Richard, Derek and Frank.

Rating: PG-13 will turn into M soon.

Contain Warning: Torture and Gang Rapes.

Characters: Face and Murdock

Summary: Face and Murdock are missing. Will they find them before it's too late.

Part 4- Murdock and Face woke up and strip.

Outside Langley, Virginia

They finally reached their camp. Frank and Derek got out of their car and walked over to where Alex and Richard were standing in front of their van. They all took a deep breath, enjoying being back.

"Derek, you and Frank take the good looking guy to the shower room," Alex said as he opened the door. "Richard and I will take the other guy to the other shower room. Don't do anything 'til we get done with this tall guy."

"Okay." Derek and Frank grabbed Face out of the van. They took him to the shower room and threw him in the stall, locking the until Alex and Richard finished with Murdock.

Alex and Richard got Murdock out of the van. After getting him to the shower room, they took him into the stall and locked the door behind them. Richard untied him, then took the blindfold and gag.

Murdock blinked his eyes at the sudden light. He slowly stretched his stiff muscles as he looked around. He saw he was in a shower stall, then his eyes landed on Alex and Richard.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Murdock asked. "I'm not in my apartment anymore."

"No, you're not in your apartment," Alex answered. "Who we are is none of your concern. And as for where you are, you're in prison."

"What do you want?"

"Shut up! Strip!" Alex yelled.

"What if I don't want to?" Murdock asked, nervously.

"If you don't, we'll do it for you. And you won't like the way we do it," Alex explained.

"Okay, I'll do it." Murdock didn't want to strip, but he didn't want anyone touching him, either.

Murdock sat down and took off his shoes and socks. Then he stood up and began taking off his three shirts.

"How many shirts do you have?!" Richard asked.

"I like my shirts. What's it to you?!"

Richard started to hit Murdock, but Alex stopped him. "Don't. Save it for later." He turned to Murdock. "Strip."

Murdock took off his pants, then his boxers. He stood there completely naked. Alex grabbed the water hose and pointed it at him.

"What are you going to do-" Murdock didn't get to finish the words.

Alex sprayed Murdock with the hose until he was satisfied that the man was clean. Richard threw a towel and some clothes at him.

"Dry yourself off, then put these clothes on," Alex ordered.

Murdock dried himself, pulled on the pants and shirt, then put on the socks and shoes.

"Where's my new boxers?" Murdock asked, confused.

"You don't need any," Richard replied. "Let's go."

Richard led Murdock out of the shower room and to another building. They went inside, and Richard put him in a cell with four solid walls.

"What's your name?" Richard asked.

"H.M. Murdock," Murdock replied.

Richard locked the door of the cell and left the building. Murdock looked around. He had a very bad feeling that he wasn't going to like it there. He was afraid of being there all alone, not knowing that Face was there, too.

Alex walked to the other shower room to tell Derek and Frank to go ahead with the good looking man.

"Go ahead. We're done with the tall man," Alex said.

"Yes, sir." Derek and Frank went into the shower stall. Derek walked behind Face to untie the ropes, then in front of him to remove the blindfold and gag.

Face blinked his eyes and looking around the stall. He saw the two men and recognized them as his kidnappers.

"Who are you?" Face asked. "What am I doing in a shower?"

"None of your business who we are," Frank replied. "You'll find out why you're here any minute. What's your name?"

"Templeton Peck." Face was getting nervous. "What do you want?"

"I want you to strip," Derek said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Strip, now!" Derek sited. "Or I'll do it for you."

Face sat down on the bench to take off his shoes and socks. He took off his shirt, then his pants, then finally his boxers. Once he was stood completely naked, Frank grabbed the water hose and pointed it at Face.

Face saw the hose pointing at him and just enough time to prepare himself for the water spraying him. Frank continued spraying at him until he thought he was clean. Derek threw a towel and some clothes at him.

"Dry yourself and put those on," Frank demanded.

Face dried himself off, then put the pants on, followed by the shirts.

"Can I wear my boxers?" He asked.

"No. You won't be needing them." Face didn't like the smirk on Derek's face. "Let's go."

They led Face to the other building, took him inside, and locked him in a cell with four solid walls. They left the building.

Face thought to himself, 'I'm in trouble. How am I going to get out of this place?'

Meanwhile outside the building

"What are their names?" Alex asked.

"The tall one is H.M. Murdock," Richard said.

"The pretty boy is Templeton Peck," Frank replied.

"Good. We'll give them a job in a few days," Alex informed them. "I just want to see if one of them will try to escape."

"What if one of them tried?"

"Then we'll have some fun with one of 'em!" Alex answered.

They all went to their room to get some sleep. They couldn't wait to have some fun with the boys.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5- The teams looks for friends

Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks to my beta Murdock Calavicci for helping me. Stockwell and Frankie are in it. Stockwell will not be in it much. This is short but I'll will make it up for you.

No Face and Murdock in this story.

Part 5- The teams looked for their friends.

BA and Frankie came downstairs, neither one having had a good nights sleep. They went into the kitchen and saw Hannibal already at the table. They wondered how long he'd been there.

"Hannibal, did you even go to bed last night?" BA asked, worriedly.

"No."

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"I can't sleep, that's why," Hannibal replied. "I'll go to bed after we bring the boys home." He turned to the Sargent. "BA, is the van ready?"

"Yes, Hannibal."

"let's go," Hannibal ordered.

They were just about to leave the house when Stockwell appeared. Hannibal rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to listen to the man, he had to find his boys.

"What do you want, Stockwell?" Hannibal asked, irritated.

"I'm here to discuss the mission that you men will be going on," Stockwell answered.

"No mission! Not 'till we find Face and Murdock!" Hannibal shouted.

"That's right!" BA agreed.

"I'm not talking about an out of town mission," Stockwell explained.

"Oh? What are you talking about?" Frankie asked.

"Your mission is to find Peck and Murdock."

"Okay. But what about you?" Hannibal asked. "Are you looking for them too?"

"Yes. You three will stay on the ground while I'm looking for them from the air," Stockwell said.

"Thanks. Let's go, guys," Hannibal ordered.

They got in the van and took off down the highway. They drove around town, up and down the streets. They had no idea where to began looking. They kept on looking for another hour and a half until Hannibal had an idea.

"Pull over, BA," Hannibal said.

BA pulled to the side of the road and turn off the engine. He looked at Hannibal expectantly, wondering what the man had in mind.

"Why are we stopping here, Johnny?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, Hannibal. Why?"

"What if Face and Murdock aren't in town?" Hannibal said.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere," Frankie insisted.

Hannibal reminded himself that Frankie was new at this. He kept his calm as he explained, "We've been looking for them since this morning. Every person we've talked to hasn't seen them."

"Oh. Okay." Frankie nodded in understanding.

"Let's get out of here, BA."

"Okay, man."

They went back to the house. Once they got inside, they found Stockwell waiting for them.

"Were you able to find anything?" Stockwell asked.

"No. Nobody's seen them," Hannibal replied. "I don't think they're in town."

"I agree. They're probably somewhere right under our noses."

"Right. But Where?"

"I don't know, but we'll find them," Stockwell said, hoping that they really would. "Right now, I think everyone should get some sleep. That's goes for you, too, Smith."

"Okay." Hannibal knew that he would have a better chance of coming up with a plan if he rested, even for just a few hours.

They all headed to bed. Each hoped that in the morning they would find some sort of clue that would lead them to their missing teammates. Prayers were sent up for Face and Murdock not to be hurt.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6-Murdock tried to escape

Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks to my beta Murdock Calavicci for helping me. This chapter is long. You will find out who four men want revenge against. Lt. Taylors want revenge against him.

I'm changing the rating PG-13 to M.

Contain Warning: tortures and Gang rapes.

Part 6-Murdock tried to escape.

Outside Langley, Virginia.

The next morning, Alex, Richard, Derek, and Frank got up and went to the kitchen. They say down at the tables with Matt Taylor. Matt Taylor had just gotten there early morning. While the others were discussing their hope one of the captured men would attempt to escape, Matt looked on with almost disinterest.

"I wonder if Stockwell knows we got his boys," Alex smirked.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out soon. I hope he remembers us. After all, he was the one who fired us," Richard said. "What about you, Matt?"

"What about me?" Matt asked.

"What are you after? We want revenge against Stockwell," Alex explained. "What are you wanting out of this?"

"Oh, that's what you want to know?" Matt asked. "What's the names of that tall guy and the other guy you kidnapped?"

"H.M. Murdock and Templeton Peck. Why?" Richard was confused.

I've heard about Murdock and Peck back in 'Nam," Matt said. "They're probably still with Colonel Smith."

"You want revenge against Colonel Smith? Why?" Alex asked.

"Because Smith chose Peck over me!" Matt shouted. "When you boys get done with Peck, I want him!"

"Okay, Matt."

Matt got to work checking the security. The others stayed at the table, coming up with plans of what to do with Face and Murdock.

Meanwhile at the prison cell.

Murdock tried to figure out a way to escape. He went to the door and checked it. He noticed that the door moved, the hinges were loose. He walked to the other side of the room, ran towards the door, and rammed into it with his shoulder. It moved, but didn't open. Murdock tried again, this time busting the door down. The silent alarm went out in another building.

Murdock ran to the front door and opened it slightly, looking around. He slipped outside and headed to one side of the building. He saw a guard standing there, so he quietly moved toward the other side of the building, heading to the outer wall.

Meanwhile in the other building.

Alex heard the silent alarms go off and told Richard to check who was trying to escape. Richard went to the building where two men were held. He saw the busted door, then went back to Alex.

"It's H.M. Murdock, sir," he said.

"let's go have some fun with him," Alex smiled.

The two of them were joined by Frank and Derek. The four men went outside and looked for Murdock. They found him trying unsuccessfully to climb the wall. They ran up to him, guns drawn. Murdock turned around, not liking having four guns pointed at him.

Umm, what's up, doc?" Murdock tried to be funny.

"Are you leaving us so soon?" Alex asked. "I can't believe you're leaving your friend behind."

"Not soon enough." Murdock almost didn't hear what Alex said. "Wait, what?"

"I said I can't believe you're leaving your friend behind." Alex repeated.

'Who else did they take?' Murdock wondered.

"Take him inside," Alex ordered.

Derek and Frank grabbed Murdock by the arms and led him to the building. Richard and Alex followed. Once inside, Murdock saw a pair of cuffs dangling from the ceiling. Derek and Frank were about to put his hands in the cuffs. Knowing he was running out of time. Murdock stomped on the men's feet and hit them in the face. He ran towards the door.

He had forgotten about Richard and Alex. Richard heard the commotion in the room. As Murdock ran out the door, Richard blocked him. Murdock wasn't expecting the blow to the face that sent him to the floor. He fought to keep the darkness from closing in as Derek and Frank picked him up from the floor and secured his hands in the cuffs.

"Have fun, boys," Alex said. "Just don't break any ribs."

Murdock tried not to pay attention as they began beating him. They didn't break any bones, but it sure didn't feel good. His face, chest, stomach, all were pummeled over and over. When they stopped, Murdock's chin rested on his chest. He was too sore to lift it. Derek uncuffed him and he fell to his knees. Frank and Derek pulled him up by the arms. Richard pulled Murdock's shirt off and cuffed his hands in front of him.

'First they want me to put the shirt on, now they want it off,' Murdock thought. 'Here we go again, just like the POW camp. Wonder if they're going to rapes me too?'

Alex took out a whip. Murdock winced, not wanting to scream as the blows rained on his back. When Alex finally stopped, he nodded to Richard, who grabbed Murdock's pants and pulled them down to his ankles.

'They're going to rapes me!'

Murdock tried to ignore them, as they decided on who would go first; Alex, then Derek, then Frank, and lastly Richard.

Alex took his pants down, crept up behind Murdock, and thrust inside him. Murdock closed his eyes tight and clamped his mouth shut to keep from screaming. He tried to pull his minds away from what was happening. He didn't know how long Alex was in him, but by the time Derek thrust inside him, Murdock was hurting really bad. When Derek finish and Frank began, tears were falling down Murdock's face. When it was Richard's turn, Murdock ground his teeth to keep back the scream that wanted to come. After Richard finished, he took the cuffs off. Murdock dropped to the floor.

"Put your pants back on," Alex ordered.

Murdock struggled to get up, then shakily put his pants on. Richard and Grabbed him firmly by each arm and held him tight. Murdock's eyes widened when he saw what Alex was bringing towards him. There was no holding in his scream when the red hot iron rod made contact with his skin. After Alex decided to pull the rod away, the other two men let go of Murdock. He collapsed to the floor, glaring at them. He couldn't believe what all had just happened.

"Put him in with his friend," Alex ordered.

Richard and Derek lifted him up. Alex threw his shirt at him. Very carefully, Murdock pulled his shirt back on. Richard and Derek led him back to the holding cells while Alex and Frank cleaned the room.

Meanwhile in the prison cell.

Face looked around the cell, walking over to the door to see if there was a chance of it being slightly loose. It wasn't. He walked back to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall, sliding down it. Face heard the key in the lock, then the door opened. Richard and Derek pushed someone inside.

"Here's your friend. Some friend, though. He tried to escape and leave you behind," Richard laughed. "Here, clean him up."

They left the bowl of water by the man. They left them alone in the cell, locking the door firmly.

Face rushed to kneel beside the man on the floor. He turned him over, to reveal no other than his buddy. When Murdock saw Face, he got to his feet.

"They got you, too!" Murdock exclaimed.

"Yeah." Face seemed upset. "Were you going to leave me here?"

"I didn't know you were here. I'd never leave you behind, honest!"

"I know, pal. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

Murdock nodded. Gritting his teeth, he carefully took off his shirt. Face grasped at what he saw.

"What did they do to you?!"

"Well, they kinda beat me up, and they had a whip, that's what's wrong with my back, and there's also a burn over here." He left the raped part, knowing that Face would be extremely upset. He needed Face to keep a cool head.

Face cleaned him up as best he could. Murdock was able to keep silent until he cleaned the burn. He couldn't help the groan that escape him. They both sat against the wall, wondering if Hannibal knew they were gone.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7-Murdock make a vow Men mad

Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks to my beta Murdock Calavicci for helping me. This chapter is short. Sorry.

Part 7-Murdock make a vow. BA and Hannibal angry at Frankie.

Murdock got up carefully. He was still very sore from, what had happened last night. He walked around the room, looking down at Face, who was still asleep on the floor.

'How am I going to protect Face from getting hurt, or worse?' Murdock thought.

Face woke and saw Murdock standing by the door. He wondered what the pilot was thinking. He got up and walked over to him, laying his hand on Murdock's shoulder. Murdock jumped in surprise and hit him in the face. Face landed on the floor, looking up at Murdock in shock.

"What did you do that for?" Face asked.

"I'm so sorry, Facey!" Murdock got down on his knees to check Face's cheek.

"It's okay, Murdock. It's my fault for sneaking up on you," Face said.

"Can I ask you something?" Murdock seemed nervous.

"Sure, ask away."

"When they made you change clothes, did they let you keep your boxers?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason. Don't worry about it." Murdock was afraid that Face was going to be next. He needed to keep the con man at his side no matter what to protect him.

Face knows that Murdock is hiding something. He doesn't like it when Murdock feels he has to lie. Especially when he's trying to protect Face, which Face was sure he was doing now.

They sat back on the floor until they heard the lock on the door. Derek and Richard opened the door and looked at the boys, with smirks on their faces. Face and Murdock didn't like the looks the men had. They wondered what in store for them.

"Get up!" Richard shouted. "And follow us."

Face and Murdock followed them outside. They walked around one of the buildings. There they saw other men working. Both wondered how long these others had been kidnapped. Richard and Derek pushed the two of them towards Alex.

"You two will be working in the gardens," Alex ordered. "Frank, take them and show them how to do it."

Frank led them Face and Murdock to the gardens. Alex, Richard, and Derek watched them. They liked what they got from Murdock, and wondered how Face would be. Probably just as good.

Meanwhile back in Langley, Virginia

Hannibal, BA, and Frankie came downstairs and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as they finished, they headed to the door. Frankie knew he needed to tell Hannibal what he had done, but wasn't sure how to do it without making Hannibal and BA mad at him.

"Johnny, can I talk to you before we go look for Face and Murdock?" Frankie asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind, kid?"

"I'll go check the van," BA said, heading for the door.

"No, BA. You need to hear this, too," Frankie said.

"Okay."

Frankie began nervously, "I was the one who told Stockwell about Face going over to Murdock's."

BA couldn't believe that Frankie would betray Face's trust like that. Hannibal, on the other hand, had suspected Frankie all along.

"Why'd you do that to Face, fool?" BA asked, angrily.

"I don't know. I guess I was jealous of Face."

"You, jealous of Face? Why?" Hannibal asked.

"Because he's always going over to Murdock's! No one ever invites me anywhere," Frankie complained.

"Sound like you wish Murdock was your best friend instead of Face's," Hannibal said. "Face doesn't like being held prisoner here. It remind him of the camps in Vietnam. Sure, this place is a heck of a lot nicer, but it's the same concept. That's why he goes over to Murdock's whenever we're not on a mission. And Murdoick doesn't invite you over because it takes awhile to trust someone completely.

Frankie turned away. "I didn't know that. I understand now.

"You'd bettered, fool!" BA growled.

"You better hope that Face and Murdock aren't hurt because of this," Hannibal warned.

Frankie nodded. "Okay."

They all left the house to look for their missing friends, each one hoping that Face and Murdock haven't been hurt. Hannibal and BA are disappointed in Frankie, yet they hoped that Face and Murdock will be able to forgive him when they find them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8-Building explode Face torture

Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks to my beta Murdock Calavicci for helping me.

Contain Warning: Beat and Raped, Face turn, hate to do that to Face, sorry.

Part 8-Building explodes. Face is torture.

Todd cleaned up the kitchen after the men's meal was over. He went outside, not realizing that the gas on the stove was still on. He had been beat some much, it was hard to pay attention to small details. Face and Murdock wearily make their way out of the gardens. They'd been working since morning. Just as they were passing the kitchen, Todd remembered that he didn't turn the gas off.

He was about to run back inside the building when it exploded, throwing Face off to one side and Murdock to the other. Alex and his goons came out of the main building to see half the kitchen gone.

"What the heck is going on?!" Alex yelled.

Todd kept silent. He had no desire to get beaten.

After consciousness returned to Murdock, he shakily got to his feet and looked around for Face. The con man was laying on the ground behind Alex and the goons. Murdock hoped that Face stay down, and therefore away from danger. But Face had woken up, as well, and was struggling to his feet.

"I want to know who did this!" Alex demanded.

No one said anything. Face tried to quietly make his way toward Murdock, slowly due to dizziness. Richard spotted Face. Before Face reached Murdock, Richard grabbed him by the neck.

"Security, put the men back in their cells," Alex ordered. "We're going to have some fun with Peck."

"I didn't do anything!" Face cried.

Murdock heard Face's voice cry out as the pilot was forced back in the cell. Murdock bit his lip in frustration. There was nothing he could do to stop them.

Richard pushed Face into a room. Face leaned against the table and looked around at the goons' smug faces. Then he saw the shackles hanging from the ceiling, and the cuffs on the table.

Face concentrated on slowing his breathing. Why did they have to use cuffs? Already his mind was dragging him back in 'Nam.

Seeing the struggled Face was in, Alex and his goons began moving closer. Face struck at them unexpectedly, leaving Richard screaming curses.

"I think you broke my nose!" Richard shouted as the blood ran down on his face.

"You deserved it." Face began throwing punches at Alex and Derek. He got in several good ones, not noticing Frank. Frank hit him square in the face and pushed him against the wall. While he was dazed, Richard and Derek put the cuffs on him.

"Have at him, just don't break his ribs," Alex said.

They began beating him, first in the face, then stomach, then back to the face. Richard uncuffed him, and Face fell to his knees. Derek grabbed Face's shirt and pulled it off, as Richard cuffed him again. Alex pulled out the whip.

The blows rained down on Face's back. Face winced a few times, but never gave them the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. When Alex finally decided he was finished, he nodded at Richard, who pulled Face's pants down to his ankles.

'Nooo!' Face fought as the memories of the POW camp flooded his mind.

Face clamped his mouth shut as Richard thrust inside him. It was hard to hold back the screams threatening to come. Richard was very rough on him. Face closed his eyes in anger as Derek began. Why didn't Murdock tell him? By the time Frank finished, Face had given up trying to hold back the tears. As Alex got his turn, Face ground his teeth to keep silent until he was finally finished with him.

Richard uncuffed him and Face slid to the floor. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd been raped before, but never like this.

"Put your pants back on," Alex demanded.

Face struggled to get up, then with shaking hands, pulled his pants up. He reached for his shirt. Richard and Derek grabbed him firmly by the arms before he could get it. Face's eyes grew wide when he saw the red hot iron coming towards him. Alex pressed the iron on Face's chest. There was no holding back now. Face screamed until he passed out. Alex pulled the iron back and set it aside.

"Richard, hold him," Alex ordered. "Derek, get his shirt back on him, and Frank, tell Matt he can have him now."

"Okay." Frank left to find Matt. Richard held Face up while Derek put Face's shirt back on him. Richard put Face over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and took him outside. Derek and Alex stayed to clean the room.

Frank found Matt standing guard. "We're done with Peck. You can have him, but you better do it quickly."

"All right. What's the rush?" Matt asked.

"I got a feeling that someone's coming."

"If someone is. It's be best to keep Murdock and Face separate."

"Good idea." Frank nodded in agreement as he walked away.

Matt smiled as he turned back to his guard duty. He couldn't wait to make Smith pay for choosing peck over him.

*Meanwhile in the cell.*

Murdock was about to go crazy waiting for his buddy to return. He had a feeling Face was going to be mad at him. He wondered who had been cleaning the kitchen. They must have been the one to forget to turn the gas off on the stove.

Murdock's mind continued to wonder until he heard the door unlocked. Richard carried Face in and laid him on the floor. Then Richard brought the bowl of water. He then left and locked the door.

Murdock went to his buddy, gently putting Face's head on his lap. He stroked the unconscious man's hair. "I'm so sorry, Facey. I was trying to keep you by my side, but then the building blew up."

Murdock looked up and whispered, "Hannibal, where are you? We need you."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9-Murdock guilty Face angry

Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks to my beta Murdock Calavicci for helping me.

Part 9:Murdock feel guilty. Face angry then talk to Murdock.

Murdock ran his fingers through Face's blond hair, hoping Face would wake up soon before the goons came back. Face finally began moving his head and moan.

"Facey, open your eyes." Murdock sounded terrified.

Face opened his eyes and looked around. He saw he was back in the cell, then he looked at Murdock. He shied away from the pilot and glared at him.

"Say something, buddy." Murdock didn't like the look that Face was giving him.

"You told me all they did was beat, whip, and burn the prisoners!" Face shouted in anger.

"I did say that."

"You didn't tell me they r-r-r-," he stuttered. He couldn't say the word.

"Because I knew how you would react about it, and I was right." Murdock was hurt. "I was trying to protect you."

There was silence for a while until Face crawled over to Murdock.

"I'm sorry, pal. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away, buddy."

"Did they raped you too? Face finally managed to get the word out.

"Yeah."

"We've both been raped before, but this was different," Face said sadly.

Murdock nodded in agreement. "Yeah, in the POW camp, and at the hotel in Saigon. Can't think of the guy's name."

"I can't remember it, either."

"Facey, could I clean your wounds?"

"Yes, that's probably a good idea."

Face rolled over so his back was facing Murdock. He couldn't really move his arms yet from them being cuffed over his head so long.

"I'm going to take your shirt off." Murdock gently pulled off Face's shirt. He grabbed the bowl of water and began cleaning Face's injuries as best he could. Face rolled back over so Murdock could clean the burn on his chest.

Face moved his hands around, working the feeling back in them. He put a hand on Murdock's face. "You've got a fever."

"I'm not feeling good," Murdock admitted. "I think the burn on my chest is infected. They didn't give us any kind of ointment to treat the burns. I'm afraid you'll get a fever, too."

Face grabbed ahold of Murdock's shirt and pulled it back, exposing the infected burn. Murdock grabbed his hand. Moving the shirt had irritated the wound. He looked down at Face, who was beginning to get a strange look in his eyes.

Murdock put his hands on Face's cheeks, patting them. "Don't, Face! Don't go into shock!"

Face blinked his eyes to stay focused. He looked up at Murdock. "Was the tall guy rough on you?"

"The tall guy? The one with the bloody nose?"

"Yeah, that's him. I think I might have broken his nose."

"No, he wasn't any rougher than the others,"

"He was really rough on me."

Murdock wrapped his arms around his best friend. "I'm so sorry, Faceman."

"Where's Hannibal? We've been here too long."

"I don't know. I hope he'll be here soon," Murdock answered, placing a soothing kiss on Face's forehead. "Don't give up. Be strong."

At the moment, the door opened and Richard stepped in. He pointed at Murdock. "Get up!"

Murdock got up and headed towards him. Richard grabbed Murdock by the arm and led him out to the gardens. Derek came in the cell next and grabbed Face. Face winced at Derek's tight grip as he was led to the laundry.

"You'll be doing the laundry. Wash these clothes." Derek ordered.

"Okay." He whispered as he began the job, not knowing that someone was coming.

*Back at Langley, Virginia.*

Hannibal, BA, and Frankie felt the ground move under their feet and wondered what was going on. They had been used to earthquakes back in California, but not out here.

"What was that?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe an explosion," Hannibal replied.

A few minutes later, the phone rang. Hannibal answered it. It was Stockwell. He listened to what the man had to say, then hung up.

"Let's go, BA!" Hannibal ordered.

"All right, Hannibal."

"Where are we going, Johnny?"

"There was a building explode not far from here," Hannibal explained. "It's a long shot, sure, but maybe it'll be a clue as to where Face and Murdock are."

They ran out the house and got into the van. Each of them hoped that this would lead them to Face and Murdock. They also hoped that the two missing men weren't hurt.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10-Rescue and Face missing

Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks to my beta Murdock Calavicci for helping me. I'm sorry I took so long, I went on vacation last weeks to see my family on y grandmother's birthday and Aunt Kathy thanksgiving in Indiana.

Rescue time but sadly Face is not.

Contain warning: Beat and raped. This is the last raped story 'till somebody's coming.

Part 10-Stockwell and men rescue Murdock and Face missing.

Hannibal, BA, and Frankie finally arrived at the camps. They didn't see any guards in front. They're each hoping that Face and Murdock are here and unharmed.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Johnny?" Frankie asked.

"That's what Stockwell said on the phone," Hannibal explained. "There's still smoke coming from that building over there."

"What are we waitin' for, Hannibal?" BA asked.

"We've got to wait for Stockwell and his men," Hannibal replied.

While they waited for Stockwell's men to arrive. Matt Taylor walked towards the laundry room.

*Inside the laundry room*

Face pulled the sheets out of the washer and put them in the dryer. He began folding the sheets he had just taken out of the dryer. Matt walked in and looked around. He spotted the blond haired man folding the bed sheet. He walked over to the other two men in the room.

"You guys get out of here," Matt whispered.

The two men hurried out of the room. Matt locked the door behind them, then crept up behind Face. Face turned around and saw a man he didn't recognized.

"Who are you?" Face asked.

"Don't you recognize me?"

"No. Should I?" Face was confused.

"I was standing right beside you in the brig when Colonel Smith chose you over me!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember."

"I was private Matt Taylors in a Special Force."

"So you're angry at Hannibal for choosing me?" Face asked.

"Yes! And I'm going to get revenge against him by using you."

Face hit Matt in the face and the stomach. He ran to the door, but found it locked. He unlocked the deadbolt and started to open the door. Matt grabbed him by the waist and pulled him away, locking the door again. He pushed Face against the table, forcing Face's head down on the table. He shoved a sock into Face's mouth, then grabbed the con man's pants. He ripped the waist band pulling them down.

'Not again!' Face thought.

Matt quickly unbuckled his belt and removed his pants and boxers. Face tried his best not to scream as Matt entered him.

*Meanwhile outside the campus*

BA had gotten tired of waiting for Stockwell to show up. He drove through the gate. Hannibal and Frankie were both surprised, but neither one could blame him for being impatient. As if on cue, Stockwell and his men showed up right after BA drives through the gate.

"What the heck are you doing?" Stockwell asked. "I specifically told you to wait!"

"I'm tired of waitin' on you! Face and Murdock may be hurt!"

*Back in the laundry room*

Face doesn't know how long Matt has been raping him. All he knew was that he wanted it to stop! He didn't do anything tp deserve this! Finally, Matt stopped. He pulled his boxers and pants back on, then took off his belt and threw it at Face. Face slid off the table and into his knee. He took the sock out of his mouth, then very carefully put his pants back on, using Matt's belt to hold them up with the ripped waist band.

Matt opened the closed door. He grabbed Face and drag him in the closet, then pushed him inside.

*Outside the campus*

Hannibal, BA, and Frankie went separated ways. Hannibal went to check the partially collapsed building. Frankie went to the laundry room and found two men standing outside the door. BA went to the garden. He looked at the men working the gardens and spotted Murdock.

"Murdock!" BA yelled.

Murdock heard his name being called. He turned around and saw BA.

"BA, is that really you?" Murdock made no effort to hide his tears.

"Yeah, crazy man," BA replied. "We're here to rescue you and Face. There's an ambulance waiting if either of you hurt. Where's Face?"

"I don't know. They separated us," Murdock explained. "They put me here in the gardens, but I don't know where they put Face."

"Come on. Let's get you to the ambulance."

They walked towards the gate where the ambulance was parked. Hannibal hurried over to them. He could see that Murdock was covered in bruises.

"Are you okay, Captain?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just some bruises, and some whip lashes, and a burn." Murdock purposely left out the raped part.

"What about Face?"

"They did the same thing to him as me." Murdock looked around. "Where's the guard?"

"There wasn't a guard here when we came through the gate," Hannibal explained.

"Colonel, you don't understand." Murdock was beginning to panic. "These guys are good. They don't leave their post!"

"Murdock, calm down, I believe you." Hannibal put his hand on Murdock's shoulder to help him calm down. "If they put you in the garden, where did they put Face?"

"I don't know. They separated us."

"Johnny, I saw two men standing outside the laundry room," Frankie said.

"Let's go."

They all rushed to the laundry room and made short work of the two guards. The door was locked. "BA!"

BA kicked the door down. They looked around the room, not finding anyone. Murdock looked down and noticed a small spot of blood. He bent down and wiped it up with a sock nearby. The blood reminded him of the raping. He didn't want Hannibal to find out about it happening to Face.

Frankie saw Murdock wiping something on the floor. "What are you doing, Murdock?"

"Nothing." Murdock got up quickly. Frankie moved over to BA to tell him something, not noticing that Murdock was close enough to hear.

"BA, Murdock's acting weird," Frankie said.

"Fool's always actin' weird," BA answered.

Murdock left the room and headed towards the ambulance. "Take me to the hospital."

"Okay." The medic closed the door and left the campus. Hannibal, BA, and Frankie walked out of the laundry and met up with Stockwell.

"Where's Murdock?" Hannibal asked.

"He's in the ambulance on his way to the hospital," Stockwell answered. "And he looked angry."

Hannibal looked at BA and Frankie. "What did you say to Murdock?"

"Nothing! He must have overheard us," Frankie said.

"What did he overhear?"

"I said he was acting weird. He was cleaning something up on the floor," Frankie explained.

"Let's go." Hannibal was disappointed.

They got in the van to head toward the hospital.

Four men came out of the hidden safe room. They couldn't believe that Hannibal and his men had taken their prisoners.

"What are we going to do, Alex?" Richard asked. "We need to get them back."

"I know. Don't worry, we'll get Peck and Murdock back."

Matt Taylor came out of the laundry room, with a firm grip on Face's shirt collar. He pushed Face to the ground. "Here your prisoner."

They grinned down at Face, thankful that they didn't have to worry about getting him back. All they had to do was get Murdock back. Face tried to avoid their gazes. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.

"Put him in the van and head to the house," Alex ordered.

Richard picked Face up by the arms, looked down at him, then looked over at Matt. "You have to rip his pants."

"Yes. He ticked me off."

Richard took Face to the van. They all got in and left the campus. The goons began working on their plans to get Murdock back. They needed both of Smith's men to get revenge on Stockwell. And Matt wanted more revenge on Hannibal.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11-Hospital and Release

Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks, Murdock Calavicci. I'm sorry I took so long.

Part 11-Teams rush to the hospital and release.

Hannibal, BA, and Frankie rushed to the hospital. BA parked the van, then they all hurried to the front desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Hannibal said.

"How can I help you, sir?" Nurse Allyson asked.

"Where can I find Captain Murdock?"

"He's with the doctor right now. You can wait in the waiting room right over there," the nurse replied. "The doctor will be out to talk to you as soon as he's finish the examination."

Hannibal, BA, and Frankie went over to the waiting room. Hannibal and Frankie sat down, while BA looked at the window. Hannibal was trying to figure out how to find his boy before it was too late.

"Where do you think Face is?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know. The men disappeared with Face." Hannibal answered. "I got to find him."

"What if you can't?"

"We have to, for our sanity. Especially Murdock's."

"That's right. Remember at the POW camp?" BA Added. "General Chao took Face with him."

"Right. We had trouble getting Murdock to come back to reality," Hannibal remembered. "General Chao took Face away after he brought Murdock back to the cage."

"What did this General Chao do to Face and Murdock?" Frankie asked. "Who's General Chao?"

"He was a nasty slime ball who loved to hurt Face and Murdock." Hannibal didn't want Frankie to know about the General raping his men. "He was a Viet Cong General."

Silence fell in the room until the doctor came in.

"It's there a Hannibal Smith here?" Doctor Arnold.

"I'm Hannibal Smith."

"Can I talk to you alone, alone?"

"Sure." He wondered why the doctor wanted to talk to him alone, but he motioned to BA and Frankie that he'd be right back. "How is he, Doc?"

"Considering what he went through, he's doing okay. His back's been whipped, his chest has been beaten and burned," Dr. Arnold explained. "There's one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?

"Who is MA?"

"What are you talking about?" Hannibal was confused. "I don't know any MA?"

"He's got 'MA' branded on his chest. I don't know what it stand for"

"It there something else you're not telling me?" Hannibal asked.

"Murdock requested that he be allowed to tell you and BA. He's waiting for you in the examining room." Doctor Arnold indicated which room.

Hannibal went back to waiting room. "BA, come with me. Frankie, stay here."

Hannibal and BA walked in Murdock's room. Murdock looked up at them with sad eyes.

"You find Facey?" he asked.

"No, Murdock," Hannibal replied. "Can I look at your burn?"

"Sure." Hannibal helped remove the gown from the pilot's shoulders and looked at the branded 'MA'.

"Do you know what MA stand for?"

"I don't know and I can't remember the name of the guy."

"Can I asked you something?"

"Sure."

"Did Face got the same burn on his chest?" Hannibal was really worried.

"Yeah. He'll get the fever like I did, won't he?"

Hannibal looked down instead of answering. He needed to ask an important question, but was extremely scared to do so. "Did anything else happen that I need to know about?"

"Yes."

"What?"

The four men, they took turns raping me," Murdock said quietly. "And that's not leave this room!"

"We won't say anything," Hannibal assured him. "What about Face? Did they, do that to him?"

"Yes. Murdock sadly answered. "And I have a bad feeling that it happened again."

"Okay, you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." Hannibal glanced at BA, who looked ready to beat someone. Hannibal felt the same way. "Did the doctor give you anything for your fever, Murdock?"

"Yeah. He gave me some antibiotic," Murdock said. "Will Face be able to handle it? Medicine makes him sick."

"I know. We'll be there for him, whatever he needs," Hannibal replied.

Doctor came in with Murdock's release papers. "He's free to go. Be sure he gets plenty of rest and takes his antibiotic and pain medication."

"Okay. Thanks, Doctor." Hannibal looked down at Murdock. "We'll be ready to leave as soon as you change into your clothes."

"Okay." Murdock carefully made his way to the bathroom. Once he was inside, Hannibal and BA looked at each other worriedly. It was like Nam all over again. After Murdock was dressed, they got into the van and headed home.

They finally arrived at the house without noticing they were being followed. The four men inside the house, where Stockwell was waiting for them. Murdock quickly looked around for an escape route.

"Why is he here?" Stockwell asked.

"He's staying put," Hannibal glared threatenly. "Murdock, why don't you go into the bedroom and get some rest?"

"Okay, Colonel."

"Murdock and I can share the bunk bed, John," Frankie offered.

"No need, Frankie. Look."

Frankie turned and watched Murdock make his way to Face's room. Frankie was surprised that Murdock would want to stay in Face's room while Face was missing.

"Like I said before, Stockwell, no case 'till we find Face." Hannibal's voice brought Frankie's attention back to Stockwell.

"Very well," Stockwell replied.

"And we're going back there if there's anything we missed."

"Who will keep an eyes on Murdock?" Frankie asked, hoping to stay.

"Stockwell will. He owes Murdock and Face," Hannibal answered. "Let's go."

They checked on Murdock, then headed outside.

*Meanwhile outside the house.*

The men are watched the house. They glanced at Face, who wasn't doing too well. Face grimaced at the way they were looking at him.

"You got a plan, Alex?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I do."

"What?"

"Wait until they leave."

"How can we get past the security to get in the house?" Frank asked.

"We can't. But Peck can."

Face shook his head, "No, I won't."

Richard grabbed him by the shirt, "You'll do it or you will suffer by someone and it's not going to be us!"

Face nodded his head. He didn't want anymore pain.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12- On the case and Hostage

Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks, Murdock Calavicci for beta.

Part: 12-Team work on the case. Hostage

Hannibal, BA, and Frankie came downstairs to get ready to leave. Hannibal went to check on Murdock and make sure his fever is down.

"How are you feeling?" Hannibal put his hand on Murdock's forehead.

"I'm doing okay. Are you going somewhere?" Murdock asked, not wanting to be left alone.

"We're going back to that place to find Face," Hannibal explained.

"You won't find him there," Murdock mumbled

"Murdock, rest now. You've got a fever, You're not thinking clearly." Hannibal didn't hear Murdock's comment.

"Face is close by." Murdock continued mumbling.

"Get some rest." Hannibal instructed, still not listening to what Murdock was saying.

Hannibal left Murdock sleeping in the bedroom, then he, BA, and Frankie left the house. They got in the van and headed out to find Face.

*Outside the house.*

Face kept himself awake, watching the other men sleeping. He saw his team getting in the van. He quietly crawled forward to get to the horn. Richard woke up just as Face was about to reach it. Richard grabbed him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Richard covered Face's mouth to keep him quiet.

Face tried his best to fight him, but he was too weak. He was getting feverish.

"What's going on?!" Alex yelled.

"Peck tried to blow the horn to warn his friends over there," Richard explained.

Alex watched the van leave the driveway. "Good. They're gone. Let's go."

They all got out of the van. Richard pulled Face along by his arms. They went up to the house, then Alex grabbed Face.

"Knock on the door. If you say one wrong word, you're dead!" Alex threatened.

Face nodded, and walked up to the door. The men hid off to the side. Face knocked, then waited. Stockwell opened the door.

"Lieutenant Peck?" Stockwell said, surprised. "Where have you been? Why did you knock when you live here?"

Before Face could say anything, the men came into sight, holding the guns on Stockwell.

"Hello, former boss," Alex said. "Remember us?"

"I should have known that you men are the ones doing this."

"Shut up! And get in the house." Alex pushed Face towards Stockwell. They all walked inside. Stockwell and Face sat down in the living room.

"Go grabbed Murdock and bring him out here by Peck," Alex ordered.

Richard went in the bedroom and grabbed Murdock, pulling him out of bed and to the living room, then threw him on the couch. Murdock looked up in surprise at the men standing in front of him, then looked beside him at Face.

"Facey!" Murdock hugged him. Face tensed.

"Okay, Murdock. Let go of me, please."

Murdock let go and glanced Face over. He knew that Face had been raped again. As he was looking at his friend, Face's eyes began to change.

Murdock patted his face. "Don't go in shock, please don't go into shock. Hannibal will be here soon. You're burning up."

"I feel really hot," Face moaned. "Where is he?"

"He went back to the camp to find you."

"I saw them leave. I tried to use the horn to get their attention."

"Be quiet!" Alex yelled. "So, Stockwell, how's the job been lately."

"Very well, thank you," Stockwell smiled politely. "What do you want? And what have you done to the men?"

"We want our jobs back, we didn't deserve to be fired," Alex explained. "We just hurt them a little."

"Like I believe you," Stockell said. "I know what you did to them, that's the reason I fired you. Because you're rapists."

Face and Murdock started. Murdock stood up and glared at Stockwell. "You knew those monsters were rapists and you didn't send them to jail?!"

"They escaped before the authorities arrived."

"Yeah, sure." Murdock rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Alex yelled. "Now we just wait for your friends to come back."

Murdock sat back down. Face leaned over against Murdock's shoulder. Murdock gave Face a quick kiss on the top of the head and held him close, hoping tp protct him for anymore harm.

*Back on campus*

Hannibal went back to the laundry room to do some more investigating, hoping to find something that would tell him where Face was. BA was looking around outside the room, while Frankie went inside with Hannibal. Frankie noticed the closet inside door open and went over to check on it.

"Johnny, there's nothing in the closet," Frankie said.

Hannibal went over to the closet to check himself. He saw something on the floor, and he wiped it up. It was blood. Had something else happened to Face? He had been raped once, what was to stop it from happening again?

"You found something?"

"No." Hannibal hid the blood from Frankie. "But I think that Face had been hid in there."

"Okay. Now what?"

"Let's get out of here."

Hannibal and Frankie walked outside to where BA was."

"Did you find anything, BA?" Hannibal asked.

"Yeah. I found their tire tracks over here," BA answered. "Did you find Face?"

"No. We found where he had been." Hannibal closed his eyes. "Murdock is right."

"Murdock is right about what, Johnny?" Frankie asked.

"Before we left, Murdock said that Face is nearby," Hannibal explained. "I didn't listen to him."

"Murdock is sick? He didn't know what he's talkin' about."

"BA, you know Face and Murdock have had a strong bond since 'Nam. Let's get back to the house fast."

Hannibal, BA, and Frankie get back in the van and left the campus. A limo carefully followed them to the house. The man inside wanted those two men, especially the blond haired, blue eyed one. He would get them soon. He couldn't believe they had escaped the campus, but he would get the idiots who let them escape. But what he didn't know was that the idiots he was searching for had Face with them.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13-Team returned the mission

Here is another story. Please be nice and please review. Thanks, Murdock Calavicci for beta. I'm sorry I took so long. I got a writer's block. I'm sorry this is short.

Part: 13-Teams returned from their mission.

Hannibal, BA, and Frankie drove away from the camp, not knowing they were being followed by the limo. Hannibal felt so guilty because of not listening to Murdock.

BA looked over and noticed that Hannibal was in deep thought. He pulled the van to the side of the road and stared at Colonel.

"What's wrong, Hannibal?" BA asked.

"Why didn't I listen when Murdock said that Face was nearby?" Hannibal asked, guilty.

"Because the fool is sick and don't know what he's saying," BA explained.

"But he did know what he's saying."

"You did say that Face and Murdock have a strong bond, Johnny." Frankie said.

"I know. Let's go home."

BA put the van in gear and headed home.

*Back at the house.*

Richard stood watch, looking out the window for the van to arrive. Murdock looked down at his best friend, who was asleep on his shoulder. He was very worried about his buddy's mental and physical state. He looked over at Stockwell, then glared at Alex and his men. Murdock wanted to figure out a plan before the Colonel and the big guy walked right into trap, but his mind was blank. He kept his mind blank. He knew that if he tried anything, the men would hurt Face again. So he stayed seated and quiet.

Richard saw the van pull in, "They're here!"

"Okay. Hide!" Alex shouted. He ordered them to grab Face, then turned to threaten Murdock. "You tell them we're here, and he's dead. Got it!"

"I got it."

Alex pushed Face back down on the couch next to Murdock, who held his friend close.

*Back outside.*

The van pulled in the driveway. The three men stepped out. Frankie told Johnny and BA that he would run on ahead to check on Murdock.

Frankie opened the front door and walked in. He saw Face and Murdock on the couch and walked over to them.

"Murdock, what are you doing out of bed?" Frankie was confused when he saw Face's pants had been torn. He put his hand on Face's shoulder. Face shied away from him, almost ending up on Murdock's lap. Murdock glared at Frankie.

"What did you do that for?!" Murdock shouted as he moved Face back in his spot on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was that touchy."

"That's okay, it's not your fault."

BA and Hannibal walked inside and over to the couch. Hannibal saw Face's torn pants and knew what had happened. He put his hand on Face's flushed forehead and felt the fever.

"Why are they out here on the couch and Stockwell over there in the chair?" Frankie asked, confused.

"I don't know. Someone is here."

"You got that right, Colonel Smith," Matt Taylor said.

They all turned to see the men holding guns on them. Hannibal, BA, and Frankie raised their hands. None of them could believe how careless they'd been. How were they going to get out of this and get Face to the hospital?

TBC


	14. Chapter 14-Teams heard the boys scream

Here is another story. I'm sorry I took so long. I got a writer's block.

Contain Warning: It's not what you think. No raped. They are done...for now. There will be shooting by somebody from Face's and Murdock's past. Death Scene (No main characters)

Part: 14-The men heard the boys scream.

Hannibal can't believe Matt Taylor was standing in the living room pointing the gun at them. B.A. and Frankie wondering who's this man and it's he working alone or work for someone?

"Matt Taylor, are you still holding a grudge against me because I chose Peck over you?" Hannibal asked, in anger.

"Yes! I could do a lot better then he does." Matt replied.

"He does better. Anyway, you're more of a Marine guy than a Special Forces," Hannibal explained. "Are you here on your own or work for someone?"

"I'm working for someone." Four men come out of their hiding place. "Let me introduced the men. This is Alex, Richard, Frank, and Derek. They use to work for Stockwell 'till he fired them."

"Why would Stockwell fired them?" Hannibal asked.

"Stockwell claimed they raped the men," Matt answered. "They said they never did and I believe them."

"Oh, so you guys didn't rape Face and Murdock?"

"No, we didn't. We just tortured them."

"I don't believe you."

"Why is that?" Matt was confused.

"Why Face's pants are ripped up?" Hannibal asked.

"Well." Matt don't know what to say, but he grabbed Face by the arms. "You want him, he was good."

"So you the one that ripped his pants and raped him in the laundry room after those men raped Face and Murdock. I don't think so." Hannibal saw the fear in Face's eyes. "Why don't you let him go?"

Yes, let my little brother go!" Murdock yelled as he got up. "Have you guys done it enough?"

"Enough!" Alex shouted. "Put the boys in the bedroom."

While Matt and Alex stay in the living room, Richard takes Face from Matt then Frank and Derek grabbed Murdock. Murdock takes his arms out of the men's hands then take Face away from Richard.

"Don't you dare touch him! I'll take him to the room." Murdock said.

"Okay." They all went to Face's room. Murdock put Face on the chair then Richard push Murdock towards the guys. Richard tied Face up then Frank and Derek tied Murdock to the bed.

"Frank and Derek, you guys stay in the room and keep an eye on them," Richard explained.

"Where are you going to be at?" Frank asked.

"I'll be outside guarding the door and make sure nobody come up here," Richard answered. "You two can do anything you want with them."

"Okay," Frank replied.

Richard walked outside the room and guard the door.

*Meanwhile outside the house*

The man stood outside and told the men to killed the men inside the house. Andrew asked the boss, what about the other men? The boss said, leave them alone.

"Okay." Andrew walked up to the top of the hill, while Brad stays at the bottom. They got their rifles ready then pointing them at the windows. Andrew shoots two bullets at Frank and Derek in the bedroom. Brad shoot one bullet and went straight to the living room.

*Back in the bedroom.*

Frank get ready to hit Face, but a bullet hit him in the head. He was dead before he hit the floor, but Frank's blood splat all over Face's face and he's screamed. And then the bullet hit Derek in the forehead, but his blood didn't hit Murdock's face. He was dead before he hit the floor. Richard ran back to the room and saw two dead men on the floor.

*Meanwhile in the living room.*

Hannibal heard Face screaming, he is about to run upstairs, along with BA and Frankie with him, Matt stops them with the pointing the gun at them, but the bullet hit Matt in the forehead and he was dead before he hit the floor. Hannibal went upstairs anyway and he bumps into Richard after he ran out of the room. Hannibal and BA rush into the room and saw Face tied to the chair and Murdock on the bed and they're not naked then saw two dead men on the floor like Matt was.

Hannibal rush to Face while BA rush to Murdock. They untied their hands and feet.

"Frankie, go get some washrag and get 'em wet now!" Hannibal hollered at him.

Frankie just stood there without hearing Hannibal, but BA screamed at him.

"Just do the man said, fool!"

"All right." Frankie ran out of the room to get some washrag. He picked up the washrag and wet it then went back to the bedroom and handed the washrag to Hannibal.

Hannibal washes the blood off Face, Face became very tense when someone touches him.

"It's okay, son, I'm Hannibal and I won't hurt you," Hannibal explained.

Face felt relaxed when he heard Hannibal's voice, but he has starred ahead and went into shock.

"Don't let Facey goes into shocked!" Murdock screamed.

"It's too late, Murdock. He's already done." Hannibal said.

"No. Can you do something for him?" Murdock pleaded.

"I can try, but we got to get him to the hospital."

"I go get the van ready," B.A. said as he rushes out the room.

Hannibal took Face into his arm and Murdock took the other arm. Hannibal yelled at Frankie to get Face's clothes and hurry. Frankie grabbed the suitcase then put the boxer, clothes, socks, and shoes in the bag then rush outside to meet the teams and they took off to the hospital.

They finally arrived at the hospital then they grabbed Face out of the van then rushes him to the hospital then put him in the wheelchair rolled him to the front desk. A nurse grabbed the wheelchair and put him in the room.

Hannibal, B.A., Murdock, and Frankie wait in the waiting room.

"Murdock, why did you call Face 'Facey'?" Frankie makes a mistake to ask him that.

"Don't call him that! I'm the only one can call him that." Murdock walked away.

"I'm sorry I'm just asking."

"Don't worry about it, Frankie," Hannibal explained. "He's just worried about his best friend and he's not feeling good."

"Okay."

They wait 'till the doctor show up. Finally, the same doctor that worked on Murdock.

"Hi again. We meet again." Dr. Arnold said.

"I know. This time is Face." Hannibal answered. "How is he?"

"He was whipped, burn with the MA on his shoulder and sexually assault. I gave him an antibiotic, pain medicine and I also gave him a sedate to help him relax."

"Did he said anything?" Hannibal hoping he comes out of it.

"No. Hopefully the sedate help him snap out of it."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Just be there for him by talking to him." Dr. Arnold explained.

"I got one more question for you," Hannibal asked.

"Go ahead."

"Face can't handle the strong medicine and it will making him sick."

"Give him a Tylenol." Dr. Arnold said.

"Thanks. Can we see him?"

"Sure. His room is 403."

Hannibal. B.A., Frankie, and Murdock went into the room and saw Face asleep. Hannibal went up to the bed beside Face while Murdock went to the other side. B.A. and Frankie stood the front of the bed.

"Colonel, will Facey come out of it?" Murdock in sadly.

"I don't know, Murdock. We just have to wait and see if he wake up," Hannibal explained.

Murdock put his hand on Face's head then put his hair out of his face. "It's all my fault."

"What do you mean, it's your fault, fool?" B.A. asked.

"After the four men raped me. I promise myself that I will protect Face." Murdock explained.

"Murdock, it's not your fault. It's the slim balls' fault." Hannibal said. "Can I asked you something?"

"Sure."

"Did Matt raped you before he raped Face?"

"No, he never touches me."

"All right."

Face finally woke up, but not responding to anyone.

Murdock looked down and saw Face's eyes are open. "Hey, Facey."

Face isn't responding to anybody. Hannibal grabbed Face's head and looked into his eyes then looked at everyone and he shook his head.

"He's still in shocked," Hannibal said.

"No! Murdock screamed and grabbed Face and held him tightly.

"Don't worry, Murdock. We will be there by talking to him."

"This is a second time Face went into shocked," B.A. said.

"No, B.A. this is a third time," Hannibal explained. "Don't you remember he went into shocked a second time when we went to prison and Murdock went to the VA?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Murdock looked at Hannibal confused and Hannibal looked at Murdock, "We'll talk later."

"I needed to talk to you both out in the hall," Hannibal said. "Murdock, stay with Face."

"I will, Colonel," Murdock answered.

Hannibal, B.A., and Frankie walked out of the room and talk.

"What are we going to talk about, Johnny?" Frankie asked.

"Well, Frankie, I want you and B.A. clean Face's room and put another bed for Murdock," Hannibal said.

"What about you, Hannibal?" B.A. asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Along Richard and Alex are still out there. I'm taking Face and Murdock away from here." Hannibal answered.

"What about Stockwell? You know he won't let you leave." Frankie said.

"I'll take care of him and don't worry about him. You just do your job." Hannibal ordered. "I don't want Face and Murdock to go back in the house while three dead guys are still there."

"All right. Let's go, fool."

B.A. and Frankie left the hospital to head back to the house. Hannibal walked back in the room.

"Murdock, let's get Face clean up then we can leave," Hannibal said.

"Okay."

They clean Face up then get his clothes on. Dr. Arnold discharges him. They got in Hannibal's car to head towards the cabin.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15-Hannibal hides the boys

Here is another story.

Part: 15-Hannibal hides the boys.

B.A. and Frankie arrived back at the house and saw Stockwell and Carla waiting for them. Stockwell looked to see if Hannibal and the boys come back with them.

"Where's Hannibal and the boys?" Stockwell asked.

"Ummm, he's still at the hospital with Face and Murdock," Frankie lied.

"Yes," B.A. shook his head.

"He better show up with the boys," Stockwell demanded.

"Don't worry he will. Give him a chance, gee." Frankie rolled his eyes at him.

"All right. I'll be in my office," Stockwell left the room to go to his office.

"Whee that's was close."

"Come on, fool we got work to do," B.A. impatient.

They went upstairs to clear Face's room to make room for Murdock.

*Meanwhile at the cabin.*

Hannibal has arrived at the cabin outside West Virginia, not realizing he was being followed by Alex and Richard. While they saw the car pulled into the driveway, then they drive into the woods and park behind the old cabin.

Hannibal and Murdock got out of the car then Hannibal walked around the passengers then they help Face out of the car. They walked into the cabin then headed to the bedroom and put Face to bed then they went back downstairs.

"What's happened to Face last time?" Murdock asked.

"When we got arresting and put us in jail," Hannibal explained. "Face went crazy, throwing stuff, then went into shocked."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because they took you away."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I already went nuts since the POW prison," Murdock said.

"I know. You two keep each other sane," Hannibal explained. "After what's happened to Face at the prison."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Murdock replied.

"It's not your fault. We'll take care of him."

"Thanks."

They went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

*Meanwhile back outside.*

Alex and Richard watch the men through the binocular and working in the kitchen.

"How we going to get in?" Richard asked.

"We'll take care of Smith, take the boys, then give them to the big boss," Alex answered. "We'll take care of them tomorrow evening."

"All right."

They walked back to the car, got in, and left the cabin.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16-Hostage & Face come out of it

Here is another chapter. 4 more chapter to go and there will a sequel.

Hannibal woke up and smell breakfast in the morning. He walked downstairs, walks in the kitchen and saw Murdock cooking behind the stove. Murdock looked up and saw Hannibal walked in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Colonel," Murdock said. "How's Face?"

"Good Morning, Captain," Hannibal answered. "He's still in shock and he's finally close his eyes last night."

"I hope he comes out of it soon."

"He will and will take time,"

"I know, Colonel."

*Meanwhile outside.*

Alex and Richard got out of their car and headed towards the cabin and watch Murdock and Hannibal in the kitchen. They walked around the back door, Alex checked the door handle and find it locked, so he takes his lockpick out of his pocket then put the lockpick in the keyhole and opened it then walked in and close the door quietly and wait for them to come out of the kitchen.

Hannibal and Murdock came out of the kitchen and saw two men standing in front of them with the guns in their hands.

"How you get in here?" Hannibal asked in anger.

"We came through the back door," Alex said. "You two come over here and sit down."

Hannibal and Murdock walked over to the couch and sit down. They hoping Face don't come down.

"Where's the pretty boy?" Alex asked.

"He went to the store." Murdock lied.

"I haven't seen came outside," Richard said.

"He's very sneaky," Hannibal explained. "What do you want?"

"We're here to take Murdock and Peck back," Alex said.

"Why you want them back?" Hannibal asked. "Have you guys done enough to them?"

"It's not us who want them back, somebody who wants them back," Alex explained.

"Who would that be?"

"MA on their shoulder," Alex said.

"What MA stand for?" Hannibal afraid to asked.

"I'm not telling you. You will find out soon enough," Alex said. "It's someone from your past and I'm not telling you."

While they still talking.

*Meanwhile upstairs."

Face finally woke from his sleep, looked around and confused where he is. So he got up, walked out of the room and he heard voices, so he went downstairs quietly and saw two men that he recognized them then headed back upstairs to grabbed something. He went back to the room, looks around and saw a lamp on the table, so he unplugged the cord then grabbed them from the table then left the room, headed back downstairs and wait.

*Back downstairs.*

Hannibal and Murdock saw Face came downstairs and got a smirk on their face when they saw something in his hands.

"What are you two smiling?" Alex asked.

"Looks behind you." Hannibal points the finger at Face.

Alex and Richard turned around and saw Face. Face hit them on the heads knocked them unconscious. Hannibal and Murdock rush to Face and group hug him.

"Are you okay, Face?" Murdock asked.

"Yes. Where am I" Face said.

"We're at the cabin," Hannibal answered. "Let's tie them up and get out of here."

Murdock and Hannibal tied the men up and left the cabin to head back to Langley. Not long after they left, Mystery man walked in the cabin and saw Richard and Alex on the floor and tied up. He pulls his gun out, shot and killed them through the head then left the cabin.

"Soon boys soon."


End file.
